


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by sunshineekid



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineekid/pseuds/sunshineekid
Summary: In a society where you're either looked down upon or looked up to. You're either a freak or a hero. However the "freaks" have had enough of the others playing hero. They're fed up with being looked at like animals while others are being treated like royalty.





	1. The Day We Found One Another

**Author's Note:**

> h e h e  
> so i kinda had this idea a few weeks ago but I only started writing this week,, im gonna try to write a new chapter every week and hopefully update every Saturday (or when I finish the chapter) Anyway I hope you enjoy  
> Also dialogue and fight scenes are hard for me to write so those r e al l y suck hehe also im new to this website & cant function but there's multiple chapters lol  
> ( ･ิω･ิ)

It was the beginning of spring and the new season had brought Seoul a large storm. As the rain was falling quickly and heavily, Jisung stood alone in the cold. He had missed the last bus. He took a deep sigh before putting on his hood and started to walk home. Kicking the occasional rock that appeared on his path, he wondered what he had done to deserve this. As he reached his apartment and searched his pockets for his keys, he noticed his door was ajar. He stopped his search for the keys and opened the door with his foot.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" He walked around his apartment searching for someone in his small apartment. As he finally reached the last door he contemplated whether or not he should even open the door. The sound of someone else moving interrupted his thoughts. Jisung looked around and picked up his flower pot as a "weapon." He then took off one of his safety gloves just in case he needed to use his powers. He quickly opened the door and prepared to fight the unknown person with a flower pot.

"W-Who's there? I know someone's there! I-I'm not scared." The unknown person in Jisungs apartment started to chuckle as he moved out of the darkness of the room revealing himself. The man was blonde and looked a little older than himself but not by many years.

"I'm Bang Chan. I'm interested in your gift Mr. Han" Chan stepped closer towards Jisung.

"W-What do you want from me? I don't have money on me but-" Jisung backed up as Chan stepped towards him.

"I don't want your money. I want your time Jisung."

"M-My time?" Jisung lowered his "weapon" as he tilted his head in confusion.

"There's many people who are like us however, they're not so lucky like we were. They were forced to neglect their gifts. They were seen as an abomination. There's been some talk back at my... workplace." Chan inhaled as his eyes darkened before continuing.

"There are some rumors going around. There's a group of... Troubled kids who are supposedly planning an attack somewhere and we fear if we don't stop them soon, it could be the end of what we know." Jisung stared at Chan in disbelief as he set down the flower pot and sat on his bed with his mouth slightly opened and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Look, Chan right?, I would love to help but my gift is basically useless. What the hell is making things float when I touch them going to do?"

"Jisung, your gift is more than what you understand. Come with me. Back at headquarters we'll help you train to become stronger and help those who are troubled."

"I appreciate your offer but how do I know you're not some crazy government official who hates people like me."

"I understand your reasons to not trust me but think about it. Call me when you make your choice." Chan handed Jisung a business card with a number and his name. Jisung took the card from his hand and looked at it. When he looked back up to ask Chan one last question, he had somehow vanished in thin air, leaving Jisung to question what had just happened even more.

* * *

 

"Hey Jisung do you have some time later today to talk? I've been so lonely ever since I moved out of my parents house."

"We're talking right now Changbin." Jisung had wondered if last night was just a dream. He wondered if it was a hallucination from the cold rain.

"Can we meet up at the café today?"

"Yeah, let's meet up now."

* * *

 

 As Jisung made his way towards the table where Changbin was, he noticed a familiar face from the night before talking to his friend. Quickly Jisung turned around and went to go order something instead but was interrupted when he heard Chan's voice.

"Han Jisung, glad you could make it, come sit." Jisung took a deep breath before reluctantly walking towards the empty seat between his friend and the stranger.

"Look, are you some type of stalker Chan first you broke into my house and now you're talking to my friend?" Changbin and Chan exchange glances with each other before Changbin spoke up.

"Jisung, Chan is my coworker. I was the one who told him about your location. Our company is interested in you. They think you have a lot of potential." Jisung looked at Changbin for a few seconds before looking at Chan.

"I'm only saying this because I trust Changbin. I'll go work with your company or whatever it is."

* * *

 

Changbin had informed Jisung that he would have to move into a dorm room with the team which lead to him complaining about how he had just finished unpacking his things. As the two boys were about to walk in, Changbin stood at the door for a moment before opening it.

"Hey Jisung, you won't regret your choice." Changbin opened the door which revealed a tall prince like boy.

"Hey Changbin, who's this?" The tall boy looked at Jisung with some confusion.

"Hyunjin this is Jisung, Jisung this is Hyunjin. You two are roommates now." Changbin walked inside the dorm and left the room leaving the two boys who had just met.

"So what's your gift Jisung? You got some super cleaning power?" Hyunjin raised his eyebrow as he saw Jisungs gloves.

"If I touch something with my bare hands, I can make things well... float." Jisung took off his glove and walked over to the couch and touched one of the pillows causing it to start floating in the air. The two boys watched the floating pillow before Hyunjin spoke up again.

"So how do you know. Stop it from floating."

"I just have to touch it again." Jisung tapped the pillow as it fell back to the couch quickly.

"What can you do?" Jisung asked as he put his glove back on.

"I can do this" Hyunjin smiled and when he snapped, the entire room was pitch black.

"Great, you're a human light switch" Suddenly Hyunjin snapped again, the lights came back on but his smile was gone.

"Look _Jisung._ Don't forget that _you're_ the fresh meat here and _I_ have authority over _you_." Jisung smiled at the offended boy before walking off to the room they shared. Jisung wondered if he made the right choice. He had to have right?

Suddenly Changbin poked his head in the room interrupting his thoughts.

"Big boss wants to talk about the mission we're about to be assigned Jisung. Let's go together since you're probably unsure who to trust." Jisung got up from his bed and the pair walked towards a room across building.

When they walked in, Jisung recognized Hyunjin and Chan and greeted them. Suddenly the door opened again which revealed a middle aged man who Jisung assumed was the "big boss." The man closed the door and walked towards the table where the four boys sat around and took a seat at the end of it.

"Boys, we've got information on our targets. We've found the location of two of the potential threats. They're very strong however we've heard that they are the weakest of the group." The man pulled out two files and revealed the young faces of their "targets"

**_ Target: Lee Felix _ **

**_ Gift: He can create earthquakes with the sound of his voice. _ **

**_ Rank: 4 Target:  _ **

**_ Yang Jeongin _ **

**_ Gift: He can become invisible whenever he wants to.  _ **

**_ Rank: 3  _ **

"They're both said to be hiding out _here_ " The man handed Chan an envelope before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Be careful. They may be the weakest of the group but they are very dangerous. If you can manage to capture them, bring them back alive will you?" With that, the man opened the door and walked away.

"Holy shit. This one's a rank 4? And he's one of the weakest members?" Changbin read over his file and started to rub his face in frustration.

"Changbin you've dealt with worse. I'm proof of that." Chan gave Changbin a reassuring pat before talking to the other two members of this newly formed group.

"We leave tonight, go pack enough clothes for the weekend." The two younger boys nodded before heading out to pack. Jisung wondered what Chan had been talking about when he told Changbin he was proof he'd dealt with worse.

* * *

As the four boys threw their bags in the back of the car and hopped in, Jisung decided to question Changbin.

"Hey Changbin, what did Chan mean by him being proof you've dealt with worse?" Changbin let out a small chuckle as he thought of the story.

"Let's get in the car and I'll tell you in there, Hyunjin hasn't heard this before either." They hopped into the car and Chan started to drive to their location as Changbin began to tell the story to the younger boys of how the pair met like a bedtime story.

* * *

  _"Code Red! Code Red! He's got our men, retreat!"_

_Voices yelled all around Changbin. He wasn't about to lose not to some brat. He knew how his targets powers worked. Chan could get into your head mess with your memories or tell you what to do if you looked into his eyes. Changbin busted open the door as thick vines started growing out of the ground and he attacked Chan. Changbin knew better than to make eye contact with Chan so he fought him while looking at his feet. Eventually, Changbin sneakily grew tough vines behind Chan and was able to capture him. Changbin wrapped Chan up in vines, covered his eyes with leaves and he simply taped his mouth shut. Chan had almost been driven to insanity. He was always used to getting what he wanted. He could easily manipulate memories making people think what he wanted and he could also make people do what he wanted. But when the day came he was told no he lost it. He lost control of his powers. Someone had finally been able to beat him and it made him feel better. Changbin had been the first one to somehow beat him with plants. After they took Chan back to the company he agreed to work with them and pledged his loyalty. Chan and Changbin had somehow because close friends._

* * *

"Wait wait wait Changbin I'm confused. Exactly when did this happen? _After_ you graduated? We've know each other since before we could talk. Why didn't you ever tell me about any of.. of _this_!" Jisung looked obviously confused after his friend explained how he met Chan. Chan looked at Jisung through the mirror as they pulled into a cheap hotel parking lot and smiled at him.

"Jisung, Changbin has been working since his last year of high school. He didn't tell you because we're not allowed to freely tell people who we are. Sometimes we have to work against the law to get who we need. Sometimes we have to break it to get the information we need." Chan turned the car off and the boys got their things and followed Chan to their rooms.

"Jisung, Changbin, here's your room. Hyunjin and I will be right next door. Get some sleep, we'll be waking up early tomorrow to begin our search." The boys said goodnight and crawled into bed.

"Hey Changbin. What ranks are Hyunjin and Chan." Jisung yawned as he walked towards his bed for the weekend.

"Hyunjin is a little weaker obviously, but he's a rank 3 like me. Chan on the other hand is a rank 5."

"Woah, rank 5?! They're supposed to be like super powerful to the point they're dangerous aren't they?"

"He is but he's got a somewhat pure soul now. Before he was a damn brat who got whatever he wanted but now he only uses his powers when he has to. Anyway, goodnight Jisung, go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."

Jisung stared at the ceiling as the crickets played their song outside. He couldn't help but think about how weak their team seemed compared their targets. Jisung was a rank 2. He had a power he couldn't control and was deemed useless by society. Changbin was a rank 3. He could create and summon plants from the ground or his body. Hyunjin was a rank 3. He could manipulate light and convert it into energy and he could also see in the dark. And finally Chan. Chan was a rank 5. He could manipulate memories and he also had mind control powers. Jisung sighed as he thought about it. He was the weakest and would be the reason for the downfall of this plan. His powers were weak. He couldn't protect himself like the others could easily. He just made things float around. Jisung eventually cleared his thoughts and fell asleep.

Jisung was awoken by Changbin and they both got ready to start their long day. When they had finished the discussion of their plan, they four boys split up to look for the targets. This left Jisung a bit nervous because well. He was useless he couldn't protect himself. He can't. 

* * *

Changbin walked into a nearby café to grab some tea for his search. As he was waiting for his order he noticed a familiar freckle faced boy sitting alone on his phone also waiting for an order. Changbin thought to himself that he'd been lucky enough to run into his target almost immediately. Changbin cleared his throat and walked up to Felix.

"Hi I'm Changbin." Changbin smiled at Felix. Felix looked at Changbin and brightly smiled back at him causing Changbin to blush slightly.

"Good morning Changbin, I'm Felix but I'm sure you already knew that." Felix's smile slowly fell and so did Changbin's.

"I'm not so sure what you mean there Felix." Changbin started to worry. It really couldn't have been a coincidence that he had met his target so early had it.

"Don't play stupid with me. You're here searching for me and Jeongin. We're not stupid Changbin. Now let's make a deal." Felix walked closer to Changbin and whispered in his ear

"You're gonna let us go or else this city will be left in shambles." With that, Felix smiled at him and left. As much as Changbin wanted to go after him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to win a fight with Felix.

Changbin pulled out his phone and started to call Chan.

"I found one but there's an issue."

* * *

Hyunjin snuck around the abandoned building where one of their targets was supposedly hiding out. He looked through a crack in the window to see what he could work with and to his advantage, the room was lit up with a lot of lights. Hyunjin saw movement and he quickly ducked down before thinking of a plan. Hyunjin decided he would walk in from the back door and hope that the target was alone.

As he walked in a voice suddenly spoke to him.

"You know you could have just knocked." The boy laughed at Hyunjin when they made eye contact.

"But then this wouldn't have been a sneak attack" Hyunjin eyed the younger boy. The boy had a familiar name and face but Hyunjin couldn't quite put his finger on it.

_Where have I seen this kid before..._

"Hyunjin right?" Jeongin walked towards Hyunjin before sitting down on some wooden crates.

"I feel like I've met you before Hyunjin.." Jeongin and Hyunjin stared at each other so a few seconds.

"I was thinking the same thing Jeongin." Before they could continue, Hyunjin remembered his task to capture the target and he assumed Jeongin knew about it already. Jeongin had stood up and put himself at a distance before smiling at Hyunjin again.

"Let's fight fairly alright. Whoever loses will leave with the winner." Before Hyunjin could respond Jeongin became invisible.

"Really? You said fight fairly didn't you?"

"I never said don't use your power Hyunjin."

Hyunjin sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to fight some kid. Hyunjin snapped his fingers and made the room become dark. He heard Jeongin stumbling around the darkness and chuckled.

"H-Hey that's not fair, I can't see" Jeongin walked into one of the wooden crates as Hyunjin laughed

"Two things for you _baby_ , One, _I_ can't see _you_ and two, it is fair because this _is_ my power." Jeongin and Hyunjin stood in silence before Jeongin broke it

"Did you just call me _baby_ " Jeongin laughed loudly and Hyunjin felt lucky he took the lights out because his face started to heat up

"I didn't mean it like _that_ I just said it because you remind me of one.." Hyunjin took off his shoes so he couldn't be heard moving around and as he did Jeongin appeared back into his sight. He probably thought that Hyunjin couldn't see him. Hyunjin walked slowly towards Jeongin and had successfully managed to capture him. When Hyunjin turned the lights back on, Jeongin smiled at him before sighing loudly.

"The others told me not to fight whoever came for me. I know they're gonna be furious when they find out I challenged you and lost." Jeongin started laughing quietly while also holding a scared look across his face.

Hyunjin took Jeongin back to the car and drove him back to the hotel in silence. When they got back to the hotel it was night. Hyunjin thought everyone was back but he was wrong. He walked into the hotel room with Jeongin and saw Changbin and Chan looking concerned and pissed. He noticed that their new partner Jisung wasn't there. Chan and Changbin looked towards the door and saw Jeongin standing next to Hyunjin. Changbin got up from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed Jeongin by the collar of his shirt while pushing him against the wall.

"Where the hell is Jisung." Jeongin looked panicked and Hyunjin pushed Changbin off of him.

"I-It wasn't Felix and obviously it wasn't me. Felix reported back quickly. I'm assuming someone took action because I never went back. They're probably holding him hostage until you take me back. Just hope he didn't put up a fight. Felix and I weren't the only ones out today and if your Jisung didn't run into Felix, he ran into one of our best guys."

* * *

It was getting dark out and Jisung decided he should go out and eat some food before heading back to the hotel. Jisung grabbed his phone to text Changbin to let him know but he accidentally walked into someone causing him to drop his phone.

"Oh sorry, I should have been paying attention." Jisung went to grab his phone but was met by the strangers hand grabbing it and giving it to him. Jisung looked up at the man and started to stare at him with his mouth open slightly. The man smiled at Jisung and chuckled at him.

"It's rude to stare y'know, just take a photo with that phone of yours."

Jisung smiled at him and turned a little red before introducing himself.

"I'm Han Jisung."

"Lee Minho."


	2. Let's Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a bit short but school is ending so I've had a lot of work to do but I still got something done hehe

Minho hadn't been exactly the happiest camper when he was told to go look out for the people who were targeting Jeongin and Felix. He could be doing better things like hanging out with his cats or something else. But instead here he was. Keeping an eye out for some random group of kids. Minho had stopped on the sidewalk to admire the flowers growing in between crevices. Suddenly a figure crashed right into his back surprising him. He turned around to see a brown haired boy who was smaller than him. 

"Oh sorry, I should have been paying attention." The boy looked at Minho before looking to the ground.

Minho noticed that the boy had dropped his phone and picked it up for him. The two boys made eye contact and stared at each other for a few seconds. Minho's heart began to beat quickly as he handed the boy his phone back. Minho noticed that the boy was still staring at him in awe.

"It's rude to stare y'know, just take a photo with that phone of yours if you like the view so much." Minho smiled at the boy. The boy then introduced himself.

"I'm Han Jisung."

"Lee Minho." The boys stared at each other for a couple more seconds before Jisung spoke up again.

"I know we just met but I was just about to go eat dinner and if you want to, I'd like to eat with you." Minho looked at Jisung and blinked at him

"You don't have to if you're busy, it was just an offer." Jisung looked as if he regretted being born. Minho laughed at his sudden reaction to him not answering right away.

"I have more time than you think Jisung, I don't have a family or significant other to go home to, only cats who were already fed and given fresh water before I left." The two boys made small talk as they walked into the restaurant Jisung had been headed to beforehand.

"So Jisung, if you don't mind me asking, what's with the gloves you've got on there? Is it some fashion statement?"

"Ah it's nothing..." Jisung looked down at his hands in shame. He knew people in his life were always accepting of him being gifted but society didn't exactly love them all. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Minho noticed how Jisung looked a bit sad when the question had been asked. 

"Wanna know a secret about me Jisung?" Jisung looked at Minho and looked at their food that had just been served.

"Only if you're comfortable telling a stranger." Jisung looked back at Minho and locked eyes with him.

"I'm one of those... Whatever the hell they call us. Gifted freaks." Jisung widened his eyes and smiled brightly

"Are you really?! I am too!!" Jisung stood up out of excitement causing the other few customers to turn their heads. Jisung realized what he did and apologized while Minho laughed at him.

"Jisung you're cute." Jisung quickly looked away from Minho and started eating his food while obviously growing red. Jisung looked back at Minho and saw he was still staring at him with a warm and soft look in his eyes.

"It's rude to stare Minho, take a photo if you like the view so much." Jisung smiled as he heard Minho chuckle softly

"So Jisung, what can you do."

"Well I can sing and I can also-"

"No Jisungie I meant your gift, but I'd love to hear you sing for me one day." Jisung blushed at the sound of Minho's soft words and the nickname.

"O-Oh well you see, when I touch something with my bare hands, I can make it float. What about you Minho?" Minho looked away and held a somber look on his face. Jisung held out his hand and set it over Minho's hands.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Minho turned back to Jisung and smiled sadly.

"It's only fair, you told me yours. I have the power of creation but I also have the power of destruction. I'm a rare case and have heredity powers." Jisung nodded at him, hereditary powers were more rare than even being born with powers.

"My mom could create anything she wanted and my dad could destroy whatever he wanted." Minho looked away again and had a face full of sadness.

"That's really cool! You can actually create _anything?_ And destruction is helpful too like, as bad as it could get, you could use it to destroy a bad person's life... that's really cool Minho..." Minho looked at Jisung with slight confusion and some relief. Jisung didn't seem to either care or notice that his power could most definitely kill many people.

"Jisung it's late. I think I should go." Minho got up and started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Jisung got up and ran toward Minho and grabbed his hand

"Can I at least get your number Minho? This was nice and I think we-"

"Sorry but I don't have a regular phone. I only have a work phone. Thank you for offering me dinner Jisung. Don't be ashamed of your gift. You shouldn't hide conceal it or you'll never learn how to use it." 

Minho pulled away from Jisung's grasp and walked away leaving Jisung with an empty feeling in his stomach. Jisung watched Minho walk away from him as it started to rain. He watched Minho disappear as rain began to soak his clothes. Jisung finally snapped back into reality and looked down at his hands. He took off his gloves and threw them away. Jisung stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk whenever his legs took him. He thought about going to the hotel room where the other three boys would be. He thought about looking for Minho maybe. Or perhaps he would find his way back home. Not the dorm or the apartment. Maybe to his parents house. Or maybe he'd find a new home. Just five days ago his life was somewhat normal.

And then Chan broke into his apartment. And then Changbin said they worked together. And then he agreed to work with them. And then he moved into a dorm with them. And then he was sent on a mission.

Changbin said he wouldn't regret his decision but as of now he did. Why? Because he wasn't strong. Jisung looked at the destination his legs had taken him and it was the hotel. Soaking wet, he walked into the hotel room to see not three but four boys in the room staring at him. Changbin stood up from where he was sitting and pulled Jisung into his arms.

"Jisung I was worried sick about you where the hell have you been?!" Jisung blinked at Changbin a few times and grabbed his phone with sweater paws. He saw his phone was soaked along with the rest of his clothes and body and sighed.

"I thought I sent you a-" Jisung stopped talking as he remembered Minho. He had bumped into the breathtaking man and forgot to even tell Changbin where he was going.

"I was gonna text you but my phone died and then it started to rain..." Jisung avoided eye contact and looked at the boy sitting near Hyunjin. Changbin looked down at Jisung's hands and noticed his gloves were gone.

"Where'd you put your gloves.." Jisung looked at his hands and held a bittersweet smile.

"Someone told me I'll never learn how to use my power if I hide it. So I decided I'm going to learn how to control it. Anyway, who's that?"Jisung pointed at Jeongin who had been talking to Hyunjin quietly in the corner.

"One of our targets. He seems a little too friendly if you ask me." Changbin walked over to where Jisung had stored his clean clothes and handed him new clothes.

"Go get dried up before you get sick."

Jisung was exhausted, and even though he was a stranger, he missed Minho. He climbed into his bed and shut his eyes.

* * *

 

As Minho pulled away from Jisung an empty feeling could be felt inside. As much as he wanted to see Jisung again, he knew he shouldn't get close to anyone. He thought he didn't deserve to. Everything that he ever loved or held onto closely disappeared from his life eventually. Everyone he met was usually terrified of his powers. They never paid any attention to the fact he could make beautiful creations. Just that he could destroy everything whenever he wanted. But Jisung didn't seem to care. Jisung instantly saw good in him. Minho walked into his apartment complex and pulled out his key. He walked in to be greeted by his cats and when he walked in, Woojin and Felix were sitting in the kitchen. He walked over and saw Woojin had been making food and he shook his head and smiled at the two boys.

"Yes please come into _my_ apartment to come cook in _my_ kitchen with _my_ food." Woojin and Felix looked at him then looked at each other with slight concern and worry.

"Minho go get dried up we have to talk. It's about Jeongin." Minho's smile dropped as he noticed the youngest boy wasn't present and he nodded and quickly got changed.

When Minho walked out, Felix was setting the food down on the table while Woojin walked out of the kitchen to help him.

"So... Is he ok..." Minho never wanted himself to get close to the three boys and they understood his reasoning and they still managed to be his friends somehow. Truthfully Minho did care about them deeply. They were the only people who showed care for him. Woojin and Felix started to eat in silence ignoring Minho's question.

"Hey. Is he ok."

"We don't know." Woojin stared at his food and poked at it.

"It's my fault again... I miscounted... I didn't see them all... This isn't the first time I miscounted... Don't forget what happened to Seungmin." Woojin looked disappointed in himself put his hands on his face as he remembered Seungmin.

"Those damn brats... He's just a kid!" Felix looked furious.

"Miscounted? What do you mean Woojin?" Minho sat down in his chair finally. Maybe Woojin actually knew the answers.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we find Jeongin quickly. I have an idea of where he is but we can't send Felix. They know his face."

"So send me Woojin. We all know you can't go, _he'll_ recognize you. Besides you're probably exhausted. You worked enough today. Where do you think he is."

"Minho you definitely can't go up against them alone. 4 to 1, and even if you get Jeongin to help, you won't beat them. You're going to need help. Help from someone we'll need to go break out of jail."

"Then let's go."


	3. We Didn't Start The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I wrote this like. today because I forgot to actually write it because I've been busy with school but I pulled through woo

It had been almost a year since Seungmin had been captured and taken into jail and since then, the remaining three hardly spoke to one another. They all blamed themselves for his arrest. Woojin blamed himself because he was unable to warn Seungmin about the back up the police had called. Minho blamed himself because he froze and hid himself while watching Seungmin get thrown into the back of the van the police had brought. Felix blamed himself because he set off alarms on accident with his voice and hadn't realized there were so many. Jeongin had blamed himself because Seungmin told him to hide from the police which caused them to hear him talking. They all still had haunted memories from the past. Things they regretted. Minho secretly blamed himself the most. He hated that he stood by and hid like a coward when he could have done something to help Seungmin. The memory of Seungmin looking him in the eyes as the police put the handcuffs on him that took his powers away temporarily cut and burned a hole on Minho's heart. Minho was the last one to see Seungmin before he was locked up. They knew what prison they had locked him up in because it was the one where the gifted go. The three boys planned what they would do and began. Minho created a fake profile for Felix to make it seem like he was being taken in, a van for them to drive in and created uniforms for him and Woojin to wear and a jumpsuit for Felix. They were going to get into the prison by pretending Felix was a prisoner. They drove in silence as they all mentally prepared themselves. It had been almost a year since any of them saw Seungmin. Would he even  _ want _ to see them? Minho worried the most of the three. He knew Seungmin saw him hiding like a coward. Minho was powerful enough to save Seungmin but he didn’t. As the trio neared the prison, they all grew anxious. Sure they had done a lot of illegal things to survive but never something this big. They drove up to the main gate and came to a stop to check in.

“Woojin it’s your time to shine. You think you still have it in you?” Minho looked at Woojin with some concern. Woojin’s gift was that once he came in contact with someone else’s power he can use it. It was a lot for him to control but he learned to understand it as he grew older. Since they were also apart of the “bad” side as others would call it, Woojin had come in contact with many powerful people and learned how to use their powers.

“As much as I hate using it I know it’s still here. I couldn’t forget about it even if I tried.” Woojin smiled at Minho and sighed softly. Memory manipulation and mind control. Woojin hated those two powers. They brought back painful memories from the past. Memories he wish he could change but the power didn’t work on him if he used it on himself. Woojin avoided using those powers as much as possible but they just so happened to be some of the most useful for him ever since he was a kid. Woojin rolled down the window and prepared himself to control the guards mind to let them in. Mind control usually gave Woojin a massive headache so that was another reason he avoided using it. 

“Hi how may I help you two gentlemen today?” The guard walked up to them as Woojin took a deep breathe and gathered his strength. He looked the guard in his eyes and the guards eyes became lifeless as Woojin took over his mind.

“Let us in without any issues and tell the others we’re bringing someone in.” The guard nodded and walked back into his small office space, opened the gate for them and called for a new inmate being taken in. Woojin rolled up his window and Minho laughed quietly. Minho forgot how easy jobs could be done because Woojin could easily manipulate others. Woojin parked the van and the boys got out of it. Minho held Felix as they walked in and the two boys pretending to be guards hid their eyes. They walked up to the main desk and Woojin sighed as he knew this is where he’d have to use it again to get Seungmin’s information. He walked up to the lady typing at the front desk and cleared his throat to catch her attention. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Hi how may I help you.” Woojin looked the woman in her eyes and all emotion suddenly left her face.

“Tell us where Kim Seungmin is being held.” The lady nodded, typed on her computer and looked back at Woojin.

“He’s on the lowest level in room F23.” Woojin smiled at the lady and quickly erased them from her memories and walked towards the elevator with Minho and Felix. The elevator opened and they walked in and saw to get to the lowest floor, they needed a key. 

“Now what?” Felix said looking the the two. Minho chuckled and created a key quickly that fit right in the slot and pressed the button to go down to the low level. He quickly created a guard outfit for Felix and destroyed his prisoner uniform. The door opened and revealed a long hallway with big doors and slots on the doors to probably give the inmates food and water if they got any.

“Alright boys, quickly look for Seungmin so we can get out of here and go get Jeongin back and maybe take one of theirs. Minho can you make earpieces so when one of use finds Seungmin we can contact one another.” Minho nodded at him and quickly made them and the boys split off to find cell F23. The three split off in different directions and Minho noticed a door at the end of his hall. He walked up to it and noticed there was a sign that read  **_“Do Not Enter. Dangerous Gifted Inside F Wing. Authorized Personnel Only.”_ ** Minho noticed he needed to type in a password to get in a sighed. 

“Woojin, Felix. I think I found the place but there’s an issue.” Soon the three were standing in front of the door and stared at the keypad in silence. They all thought what they should do and finally Woojin spoke up.

“Felix I  _ know _ how much you hate doing this but-” Felix looked at Woojin in disbelief and cut him off

“Woojin if you know don’t ask.” 

“Felix. We  _ know  _ where he is. Break the door with your voice. You can do it.” Felix stared at Woojin and Minho who looked at him with hope in their eyes. After setting alarms off on their last job as five, Felix hated using his powers. Felix stood there and thought about it before looking at Woojin. 

“Can’t you just use like some super strength power or wall phasing to open the door?” Woojin sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“Lix I think he has a headache already. Don’t make him overwork himself”

“No he’s right Minho. I should have thought of it I’m sorry for even suggesting you use your power again Felix.” Suddenly Woojin phased through the wall and opened it from the inside. Minho sighed as he saw Woojin start sweating. He was over exerting himself again. 

“Felix stay here with Woojin. I’ll go get Seungmin.” 

Minho kept the door open slightly and began to look for F23. As he reached closer his heart began beating loudly. He reacher the room that looked like a chamber and he shook his head. He saw to unlock it he needed a key and he quickly made one and opened the door. When he opened the door he saw Seungmin was laying down on a hospital bed with wires hooked up to him with his eyes closed. Minho looked around and noticed cameras all around the room. 

“Shit.. Woojin I know you’re tired but you’re gonna have to teleport us all four of out of here as soon as I get Seungmin. All right?” He weakly heard Woojin agree over the earpiece and sighed. 

_ Well. Here goes nothing. _

Minho ran over to Seungmin and quickly started unhooking all the wires connected to him and when he unhooked the final one, an alarm was set off. Minho sighed and lifted up Seungmin and began running to Woojin and Felix. As he reached closer to them he saw guards coming from behind them.  
“Woojin now!” Minho closed his eyes and grabbed Woojin and suddenly the sounds of the alarms were gone and they were in quietness. Minho opened his eyes and looked at their surroundings and saw he was standing in his apartment with Felix, Woojin, and Seungmin. Minho let a sigh of relief out as he placed Seungmin down softly on his couch and helped Felix bring Woojin over to a chair. Minho quickly destroyed their guard outfits and made clothes for Seungmin. After a few minutes, Seungmin began to wake up. The boys got up from where they were and ran over to them.

“Took you dumbasses long enough.” Seungmin sat up and rubbed his eyes and smiled softly at them.

“Seungmin… We’re sorry…” Seungmin looked at the boys and noticed something.

“Where’s Jeongin. Tell me he’s in the bathroom or something.”

“Seungmin. There’s people after us and they took him. We think we know where he is but we need your help.” Minho handed Seungmin clothes and Seungmin nodded. 

“Anything to help him. He’s the most innocent of us all.” Minho nodded and stood up.

“We’ll leave in a bit. Woojin and Felix you guys will stay here. I don’t want you going.”

“Minho I’ll be fine. I think you’ll need us there for back up.” Woojin stood up and walked towards Minho, “I’ll be fine seeing him. He won’t recognize me. I’ll treat him like our enemy. I won’t hesitate to hurt him if I have to.” Minho sighed and looked at Woojin with concern. 

“Fine. We leave in 10 minutes.”

* * *

Chan walked over to where Jeongin had been seated and sat down in front of him.

“How is he?” Jeongin turned and looked at Chan in confusion.

“Who?”

“Woojin.” Jeongin stared at Chan in shock as his leaders name fell out of his mouth.

“W-Who? I don’t know who you’re talking about sorry.” Chan laughed at the young boy because he was obviously trying to lie but was caught off guard so he couldn’t.

“I’ll take that as he’s doing ok. He’s probably on his way already y’know. Then he’ll try playing hero like he used to. He isn’t the hero and he knows that.” Chan smiled as he remembered the time with Woojin.

* * *

_ “Chan! Guess what!” Woojin came running into his apartment after school. Chan was sick so he missed that day. _

_ “What is it now Woojin.” Chan sat up from his bed and coughed. _

_ “I met a kid at school who can heal anything! And being me I can now heal you!” Chan smiled at his friend. They were still dumb teens who knew what they could do but not how much they could. The first power Woojin was able to absorb was Chans. They were small kids and Woojin witnessed Chan controlling someone to do something and then he did the same to Chan. Then he found out Chan had  _ two  _ powers because he had a rare case of hereditary powers. Chan and Woojin stuck together throughout their lives until their first year after finishing school. Woojin’s parents had been innocently killed in some stupid riots about whether or not the gifted should be even considered human. He was put into a dark place. Chan was the light of his life at the time. Chan was the love of his life. Irreplaceable. Then he couldn’t take it anymore. _

_ “Chan I don’t think I can do this.”  _

_ “Do what?” _

_ “Be with you.” _

_“Woojin you know I always respect your decisions.”_ __  
_“Yeah and I’m sick and tired of it.”_ _  
_ __“What.”

_ “Chan I’m sick and tired of  _ us.”

_ “Then leave.” _

_“If you really loved me you wouldn’t let me leave easily.”_ _  
_ _“I love you too much to let you stay and hurt you Woojin.”_

_ “Goodbye Chan.” _

_ “Remind me to forget about you when we meet again.” _

_ “I’ll forget about you before we meet again.” _

* * *

Felix parked the car in the parking lot of the hotel they thought Jeongin was in and turned to face the others.

“Now what. We’re here.” Woojin sighed as he looked at the many doors of the hotel. Finally he pointed towards one.

“Room C16. He’s in there. Jeongin is near the window farthest away from the door tied up to a chair. I see one other person in there. In the room next door I see two others. One of them just left the room. Minho you go after the one that walked away. He’s alone so we’ll capture him. Seungmin you go after the two next door and distract them. I’ll go after Jeongin.” The two boys nodded and Felix realized,  _ he _ wasn’t given a position.

“Woojin what do I do?” The other three boys looked at each other and Woojin sighed.

“Felix you’re still scared of your powers. Just stay in the car and be ready to drive away.” Felix felt embarrassed and upset but he knew it was for the best. 

* * *

Woojin and Seungmin walked to the rooms and stopped when they got to the doors. Minho has created key cards for them to easily get into the rooms. Woojin opened the door slowly and used Jeongin’s power as he walked in. He saw Chan stare at the door opening slowly. He froze as he saw Chan but not Jeongin. 

“Jeongin isn’t in here Woojin. I’m smarter than that and you know it.” 

Woojin closed the door and reappeared in front of Chan and frowned at him.

“How are you Woojin.” Chan frowned and looked away from where his past lover stood.

“I’ve been getting by. How are you Chan.” Woojin walked towards the empty chair by Chan and sat down.

“I thought you said you’d forget about me before we met again.”

“I thought you said you were smart. Did you really think I’d be able to forget you that easily.”

“I miss you Woojin.” Woojin looked at Chan in shock and saw tears forming in his eyes. He let out a soft laugh and stood up.

“I’m sorry Chan. I miss you but we’ll never go back. No matter how much I love you. I can’t. Next time I see you, remind me to forget about you Chan.” Woojin got up and walked towards the door.

“You said if I loved you I wouldn’t let you leave easily but if you loved me you wouldn’t have left easily.” Woojin stopped in front of the door as tears fell down his face. He knew Minho was right and he hated it. All Chan had to do was ask him to stay and he would do it in a heartbeat. 

“I’m sorry for leaving. I’m sorry for loving you. I’m sorry. You were nothing but good to me. I’m sorry Chan.” Woojin opened the door and started walking back to the car.

* * *

Seungmin walked calmly into the room and saw two guys sitting across from Jeongin and he froze. 

_ Why was Jeongin here. _

“Good evening everyone.” The three looked at Seungmin as he walked into the room and he smiled devilishly at the two boys.

“I’m about to make you live through absolute hell for taking out lovely Jeongin away and make you suffer like I did.” Suddenly the room began to change shape and Seungmin laughed.

“Its been a good year since I’ve been out so I might be a little rusty forgive me.” The room suddenly appeared to crumble and the two boys looked down and saw the ground was breaking away from underneath them. The two boys began falling down and when they looked down they saw lava. 

“Shit! Hyunjin grab onto me!” Hyunjin grabbed onto Changbin who had plants growing around them and grabbed onto a ledge.

While they were freaking out over the altered reality Seungmin forced them into, he walked over and untied Jeongin.

“They didn’t hurt you right?” Seungmin pulled Jeongin into a tight hug and Jeongin laughed at the two boys screaming on the floor over nothing.

“Let’s go, Felix is waiting in the car.”

* * *

Minho quickly found the boy that Woojin mentioned and froze when he saw him. It was Jisung. 

_ This should be easy for me _ . Minho cleared his throat and walked towards where Jisung was sitting.

“So you got rid of those ugly cleaning gloves I see.” Jisung looked up and was clearly shocked to see Minho.

“M-Minho? What are you doing here?” Jisung stood up to face Minho clearly in the moonlight.

“It’s a lot to explain. I’m sorry for what I’m about to do Jisung.” Minho started walking towards Jisung as Jisung started backing up.

“P-Please don’t hurt me Minho.” Minho sighed and smiled.

“I won’t Jisung. Can you come with me? Calmly?”

“I don’t know why I do but I trust you.” Minho smiled and grabbed Jisung’s sleeve and started to run towards the car with him. As he got closer to the car he saw Woojin, Jeongin and Seungmin running towards the car and noticed three figures chasing behind them.

“Felix! Unlock the damn car and get ready to drive like your life depends on it because it does!” Woojin yelled at Felix who was clearly listening to music loudly and singing along.

“Jisung I need you to come with me.” Jisung looked at Minho and pieced together everything.

“You’re evil! You lied to me!” Minho opened the car door and shoved Jisung in and sat next to him as the other three boys fled inside the car.

“Felix drive damn it!” Felix pulled out of the parking lot and began driving off. 

“I never lied to Jisung. I never once said if I was good or bad and if anything, we’re the good guys.” Jisung then realized he was in a moving car being kidnapped.

“Am I being kidnapped!” The team of boys looked at each other and then at Minho.

“It wasn’t my idea to kidnap you to be fair.” Felix turned up his music to focus on driving and noticed they were being chased.

“Shit. Woojin they’re after us.” Woojin turned around and saw the three boys were in the car behind them. 

“Felix please. I’m telling you it’ll work just use your voice. Sing if you have to damn it just  _ use it _ .” Felix sighed and turned up the music playing on the radio. 

“I’m only doing this because you all did something today and I sat in a car the whole time.”

Felix rolled down the windows and turned his music to the highest it could be and cleared his throat and began singing and yelling the lyrics to We Didn’t Start The Fire.

As he yelled the words to the song the ground began to shake making it harder to drive. The boys inside the car, minus Jisung, were laughing to see their friend using his power again. They began to sing the lyrics with Felix making Felix yell even louder causing the ground to shake even more.

_ “ _ _ We didn't start the fire, it was always burning, since the world's been turning. _

_ We didn't start the fire, no we didn't light it but we tried to fight it.” _

Felix’s earthquakes were able to get the others driving after them off their track and the team of boys cheered and laughed. 

“So am I gonna die.” The boys were having so much fun they completely forgot Jisung was even  _ there. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just make them sing that? Yes. Yes I did.


	4. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I died & missed like 3 weeks of updating but im on summer break now so I'll be posting again!

" _So am I gonna die?_ " Felix slammed the breaks and they all turned their attention to the voice. Minho stared at Jisung and then Jisung turned and made eye contact with him. Minho looked away quickly and sighed.

"Minho cover his eyes. If he escaped somehow I don't want him running off and telling his friends our location and such." Minho nodded at Woojin's order and quickly created a mask that would completely blind Jisung until taken off. Jisung stared at Minho with fear overtaking his face and sweat dripping from his forehead. Minho leaned into his ear while tying the blindfold on him and whispered to him.

"Jisung, don't worry. I promise you everything that you won't be hurt while you're with us." Minho saw Jisung nod and he patted the top of his head before sitting back down and telling Felix to drive again. 

* * *

Minho watched Jisung the entire drive back to his place, since for some reason his apartment became like everyone else's home suddenly, and noticed the boy had fallen asleep. The car came to a slow stop as they arrived and the boys started making their way up to the apartment. Minho realized that he was the last one left so he would be dragging Jisung up to the small apartment. He sighed and lifted Jisung bridal style, which woke up Jisung.

"L-Let me down r-right now!" 

"No."

"Minho?"

"What."

"Nothing."

Jisung fell quiet and suddenly curled up closer to Minho and put his face in the crook of Minho's neck. Minho's heart began to beat quickly and he heard Jisung laugh quietly.

"W-Why are you laughing?"

"You seem so cold but I don't you actually are." The soft breath from Jisung made Minho shudder. Minho came to a stop when he saw the elevator had been shut down for maintenance and he whined before setting Jisung down carefully.

"Stay right here Jisung." Jisung nodded and he heard Minho walk away. He was still blindfolded so he couldn't see if or when anyone would walk in. Suddenly he was lifted up bridal style again. 

"Alright stairs it is."

Jisung rested his head on Minho's shoulder and played with his hair softly, but slowly messing it up. Minho shuddered every time he felt Jisungs breath touching him. Minho finally reached his floor and set Jisung down to unlock his door. 

"Minho." Minho stopped his actions and hummed in response.

"Are... Are you guys... Bad?"

"No, we're just misunderstood."

"That's exactly what a bad guy would say!" Minho looked over at Jisung and saw a soft smile on his face, indicating he was just joking. Minho chuckled softly and ran his hand though Jisungs hair and messed it up. Before Minho could open the door Jisung spoke again.

"I trust you Minho. A-And I don't trust people easily. I've only ever trusted Changbin. But for some reason there's something inside telling me to trust you." Minho opened the door and grabbed Jisungs hand to guide him inside and saw the others staring at him. They saw Minho holding Jisungs hand and saw them both with messy hair. The two also took a long time getting there so, the other boys pieced together what they could and laughed.

"Hooking up with our prisoner Minho? I thought you knew better." Felix laughed out, which made the others laugh more as Minho blushed and let go of Jisungs hand, shut the door, and went into his room.

"He didn't deny it." Jeongin pointed out.

"W-We had to take the stairs... and he... Well h-he had to yknow carry me up because well uh I'm blindfolded and I played with his hair and then he played with mine? I promise you nothing happened." The boys' laughter because quiet and Woojin stood up and took the blindfold off of him.

"Jisung right? Two things, one, I'm Woojin and two don't worry about it. We like to mess around with Minho because he acts cold but he really isn't and we know it." Jisung nodded and stood awkwardly as the remaining 4 boys stared at him. Suddenly one stood up and smiled at him. "Hi I'm Felix, but I think you know that..." Felix quickly sat back down embarrassedly. Jisung recognized Jeongin and Felix but not so much the last boy sitting. "That's Seungmin, he's had a tough year so don't mind him if he appears to be grumpy." Felix informed and Jisung nodded and began to look around. He knew that the boys in the kitchen were talking about him so he decided he wouldn't disappear or something. He looked at the photos Minho had hanging of his life. Some smiling some not. In one of the photos, he saw the group of boys all smiling brightly. Suddenly the door beside him opened up and he saw Minho drying his hair. The two stared at each other for what felt like forever before they heard Woojin clear his throat.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important but Minho we need to talk with you." Woojin smiled at Jisung as they made eye contact and Jisung looked away and continued to look at the photos and smiled seeing Minho's past photos. Suddenly he heard Minho call his name into the kitchen and he walked over. Jisung rose an eyebrow and hummed in acknowledgement. The boys looked at one another before Woojin cleared his throat and spoke up.

"We've decided that you'll be staying with Minho since you seem to be... comfortable... with him."

"What?" Jisung looked to the voice and saw Minho looking annoyed.

"Woojin didn't we just say that-"

"Minho. Trust me." Woojin looked Minho in the eyes and Minho nodded. Minho looked Jisung in the eyes and sighed softly. The other boys stood up and left leaving Minho and Jisung alone. They stared at each other before Jisung cleared his throat. 

"So..."

"I have a spare bedroom. You'll sleep there and if you try to escape, don't. Follow me." Minho stood up and walked down the hall.

"This is the bathroom, this is my room and this here," Minho opened the door revealing a small bedroom with a bed and a closet, is where you'll stay. If you need anything I'll be in the room next door. Walls are thin so don't try anything funny or dirty, I'll hear it."

Minho walked out and went into his room and shut his door quietly before Jisung could respond. Jisung stared at the closed door for a moment and closed his door. He threw his body on the bed and snuggled up to the pillows. He noticed how they smelled faintly of Minho and he smiled. He didn't know how long he'd be here but at least he wasn't alone. Lost in his thoughts he quickly fell asleep. 

In the morning he woke up to the sound of soft music and thumping. He walked over to the door to put his ear against the wall to listen to the sound coming from Minho's room but tripped and fell instead. The music stopped and Jisung could hear the door open and close. He quickly sat up and stared at the door as it opened and smiled. Minho walked in with confusion and concern written on his face as sweat dripped down.

"What was that?"

"Oh you know I just well you see I got up an-and I well I tripped." Minho smiled and chuckled 

"Hurry up and shower Jisung."

"Why?"

"I wanna take you out to breakfast. I did sorta kidnap you and I feel bad."

"You should feel bad. You also have a lot to explain to me."

"Alright I will. Just be ready in 15." Minho was about to close the door when Jisung realized something.

"Wait Minho. I don't have any clothes..." Minho looked Jisung up and down and nodded. He left the room and came back a little later and handed Jisung clothes.

"Hopefully we're the same size. You look a little smaller but if my clothes are big on you, you'll just look cuter. 15 minutes Han." Minho winked and smiled at Jisung and closed the door behind him. Jisung stared at the door for a bit and blushed. Minho just called him cute and winked at him. Jisung quickly showered and put on the hoodie and pants Minho gave him to wear. He opened the door and knocked on Minhos. 

"Hey Minho I'm ready." The door opened and Jisungs heart began beating quickly. Minho looked so effortlessly good. 

"Let's go."

The car ride to the small restaurant was mostly quiet. Music playing softly against rain gently hitting the car. Minho parked the car and quickly made an umbrella for the two. They sat in silence while they looked at the menu and Jisung hated it.

"Hey Minho. Are you going to explain to me why well... You guys are bad? You all just seem like good people to me." Minho set his menu down and looked at Jisung.

"We're not the bad ones. Your people are the bad ones. We help those like us. The ones who aren't in a loving environment. The people you work for try to stop us. They think we should just let them suffer. We want to make sure they live a life they don't regret. We all had troubles. Your people didn't." Jisung shook his head at Minho.

"Not everyone had a good background. Look at me. My parents hated me so much they sent me away. I had to wear those stupid gloves and convinced myself I couldn't control it. I still can't which is why I touch or hold things with sweater paws. I was looked at weirdly by everyone because I wasn't the cutest kid and I wore cleaning gloves every day. I always helped others and never got anything in return. My only friend was Changbin. Even then, I met him after I left school. I'm grateful for what I have but if I could, I'd love to have a brand new beginning." Minho nodded and took a sip of water.

"Im sorry Jisung." Jisung looked up at Minho and smiled.

"Don't be sorry! No one really listens to me so thank you..." The two ordered burgers and fries because, even though Minho took Jisung out for breakfast, the place they went was no longer serving breakfast.

"Jisung did your parents have powers?" Jisung shook his head slightly.

"You're looking at a first generation gifted for the Han family." Jisung smiled proudly. Minho scoffed and threw a fry at Jisung playfully. Laughter quickly overtook the two and drowned their worries away.

* * *

 

Jisung stayed with Minho for about a month. The two ate out often together. Jisung liked to think of them as dates even though they weren't. Minho often treated Jisung like his boyfriend and Jisung was loving it. They did a lot together and got a lot closer. Jisung always talked about how he wanted a new beginning and Minho would listen closely. Jisung loved how Minho actually paid attention to him. Minho loved the small quiet gestures Jisung did for others without expecting anything in return. He loved how excited Jisung would get when he talked about something he loved. He loved how Jisungs eyes held all of the stars in the sky. He loved how small Jisung looked in his oversized sweaters. They both slowly fell for each other. They could feel something there but never said anything because they loved how they were.

* * *

 

One night Jisung was having trouble sleeping. After a couple hours he couldn't fall asleep. He stood up without thinking, walked to the next door, and knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door opened, revealing a sleepy and somewhat annoyed Minho.

"Why the hell are you waking me up at," Minho turned and looked at the clock, " 2:46 am?" Jisung cleared his throat and began to awkwardly fidget

"Well I just- I couldn't- I couldn't sleep... and I was just- well I was just- I was wondering if you would maybe let me sleep with you." Minho let out a sigh and opened his door a little more for Jisung to walk in.

"If you even snore once tonight im throwing you back in that room." Jisung laughed and saw a small smile on his face. The two laid down on the bed with Minho's back to Jisungs front. Minho flipped on his other side to get comfortable making them face to face. Their faces were close together and they both looked into each others eyes softly. Their hearts both beating quickly but they wouldn't let anyone know that. They felt butterflies in their stomach but they wouldn't let anyone know that. 

"Goodnight Jisung." Minho smiled softly and closed his eyes. For some reason Jisung was making him feel things he hadn't felt since probably high school. He hated it. Minho hated caring for others. He hated loving others. He was absolutely terrified of losing everything he cared for and loved. 

"Hey Minho are you still awake..." Minho hummed in response and opened one of his eyes. He saw Jisung barely lit up by the moonlight peeking through the window, now laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Minho stared at Jisungs light silhouette against the soft light. He smiled upon seeing Jisungs big eyes holding the universe. Minho closed his eyes again and hoped Jisung would go to sleep. Jisung then turned back onto his side.

"I can't sleep Minho."

"How's that my issue."

"Well you did kinda sorta kidnap me."

"You'll be happy to know you were saved from their lies Jisung."

"Can you tell me about yourself Minho. Like your life."

"Go to sleep Jisung."

"I can't." Minho sighed and opened his eyes and was met with Jisungs staring right back at him.

"Fine."

"Really?" Jisungs eyes widened in shock and Minho nodded. Minho turned onto his back.

"I lived a simple life you see. My parents were gifted and so was I. It was normal for me but apparently not for the kids at school. I was bullied a lot as a kid and they all said the same thing. That I was a freak. Eventually my parents had enough and we moved. I hid my powers from everyone and pretended I was... normal. It was easy to pretend too. You see, my parents never had it documented I had powers. To the world I was a normal boy with gifted parents. Then one day in high school. I found my first love there..." Jisung looked at Minho and saw sadness overtaking his face and he frowned.

"If it's too personal you don't have to-"

"It's fine. In fact, this love lasted probably a day. He was a complete stranger. It was a rainy day, very bad rain, and I noticed this kid across the street getting soaked in the rain. He was definitely a high schooler too but not my age. Younger. He was crouched down next to something and when he ran off I got a quick glimpse at his face. I don't remember what he looked like but I remember he was breathtaking. He had these big round glasses on and they were so soaked I don't even think he saw me. After he ran off, I saw he put his umbrella down to keep some abandoned cats dry. I never saw that kid again."

"Why does that make you sad?" Minho looked at Jisung and smiled sadly.

"It's not the memory but the day that makes me sad. My parents died that day."

"Oh. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked-"

"Don't apologize. I told you it's fine. My dad could destroy and my mom could create. They had been in a horrible fight while I was at school... My dad well... He lost control. It happens I get it now. It's uncontrollable really. He uh. He killed my mom. When I walked into the house he was just holding her and crying. I was pissed. I hardly ever used my powers but that night... My dad tried telling me to basically. Recreate my own mother but... That's not how it works. I lost control and managed to destroy everything in that house except for a few photos, the cats, and myself. Tragic yes but it's all in the past." Minho sighed and closed his eyes to try to sleep. Suddenly he felt Jisungs arms wrap around him and Jisungs head on his chest. 

"I'm sorry." As Jisung was about to close his eyes he realized.

_ Wait... If I'm touching Minho, then why isn't he floating? _

"Hey Minho are you awake still?" Jisung lifted his head up and looked at Minho. Minho opened his eyes and looked back.

"What is it this time?"

"I'm touching you. And every other day too."

"Yeah and?"

"Why aren't you floating?"

"I made something and put it on your hand so I wouldn't fly away."

"Oh."

"Hey Minho."

"What is it now."

"I know we just met but I think I'm in love with you Minho."

"Goodnight Jisung." Minho sleepily replied and put one arm over Jisung. Jisung giggled softly and played with Minho's hair which made Minho laugh softly too. Jisung smiled, rested his head on Minho's chest and began listening to his heartbeat and felt his chest rise with every breath which lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Jisung woke up to find Minho not in bed anymore and he felt a pang of sadness. Jisung sat up, stretched and yawned. He walked over to the door and opened it and saw no sign of Minho. He looked around and saw a note from Minho.

" _ You're free to leave. I don't care. Do what you want. If you leave, I hope you live a life of freedom. Don't listen others, only yourself. Start your new beginning _ ." 

Jisung felt tears around his eyes and he didn't know why. He just met Minho and he felt like he could trust him and now he's letting him leave. Jisung took a quick breath and thought to himself. Where would he go if he left? He didn't belong with Chan's group and he didn't belong here with Minho. Jisung made his decision, wrote a note and ran out the door. He didn't know where he would go but he knew he didn't belong here or there. He just had to leave. He wanted to start his life over. Ever since he could remember he hated his life. Nothing was ever perfect. His only friend had ever been Changbin. Jisung just kept running. He needed a new beginning. It wasn't meant to be with Minho or Changbin or Chan or anyone he met. He needed to move away. And so he did.

* * *

 

Minho opened the door to his apartment with hesitation and saw a note sitting on the counter and sighed sadly.

" _ You told me not to listen to others but I'm listening to you. I'll leave and start a new beginning for myself somewhere. I don't know where but I will. I thought everything with Chan would have been my new beginning but I was wrong. I really would have loved making a new beginning with you but I need to do this myself. If you were meant to become my beginning, destiny will lead us together again one day. Destiny already brought us together once before, I don't see why it wouldn't again. I'm sorry _ ." 

Tears rolled down his face as he read the note. He hated caring or loving others so he had to let Jisung go. Before something more happened between them. He sat down and reread the note. Minho thought about the night before. Jisung had snuggled up to him and boldly confessed his love to him. He thought about the day Jisung bumped into him and they went out to eat. He thought about all their good memories from this month. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and four loud boys. Minho got up and quickly ran to his room. Minho locked his door and didn't leave for days. The boys knew how Minho felt when it came to loving others. They understood the pain he felt. He had been through a lot. They visited him often. Minho pretended to be alright. He didn't want anyone to suspect he even thought about loving Jisung. Every night he read the final note to bed. Minho knew they both did the right thing. Minho let Jisung go before he could fully love him. Jisung ran away to do what he always wanted to do. He regretted his decision deeply every night but he knew it would make Jisung happy. And that's all that mattered to Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter it lowkey needs more angst in my opinion but I couldn't think of anything more h

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, it kinda sucks but I mean h e y maybe someone will like this,,


End file.
